Too Much of a Loyal Sort
by E. Griffin
Summary: Euripides ponders his thoughts on Allegra fanfiction writing challenge


Too Much A Loyal Sort  
  
Maggie Griffin  
  
Summary: A challenge fic with the following parameters:  
  
  
  
1. Must be an unconventional shipper fic. (Eg. Nepol/Allegra)  
  
2. Must either contain angst/unrequitedness of love/hopeless romance case  
  
3. Must be from the POV of one of the involved major characters.  
  
4. Shipper pair must have had hints of a 'deeper then friendship' case during the show.  
  
Author Note: And so, for our lucky two unconvential contestants (please don't kill me people, I had to do this......) *blows a trumpet*. I give you: Allegra/Euripides  
  
**********  
  
I suppose it started when I first saw her. It wasn't much of a sight, and seeing a human on board the Egg somewhat startled me. Although I had expected the warrior boy, I had not expected her. Certainly not that she would turn out to be as much, if not more of a warrior then Nicholas himself.  
  
Afterward, there were little hints. Small things that made me forget the importance of the mission ahead, and think about other things. I began to forget, for one thing. My memory hindered and I had to stop and think to straighten myself out. But those little things kept creeping back to me, and I would remember. Her touching my hand, or smiling. Little, unimportant things that really proved little if anything at all.  
  
More often then not, I would chide myself for continuously thinking about her.  
  
But Allegra was the sort of person you couldn't simply forget. At least, not in my case.  
  
The first time she saw me back on Arbo, I remember how she screamed in fear. I blame it not on the fact she had never seen an Amphibib before. I was rather distressed at her scream of fear, only to be genuinely surprised when she challenged me.  
  
So little things, which continued growing.  
  
We travelled place to place, searching for the separate key fragments together, and I found myself paired with Allegra more often then with anyone. Not that it bothered me, mind you, but I often found myself so desperate for simply telling her what was wrong that the truth would be on the tip of my tongue and I had to force myself to swallow it back down each time she turned and smiled at me.  
  
I could not bear to endanger the friendship that had formed between us.  
  
Particularly not with the hopeless dreamings of an alien creature I could never hope for her to accept.  
  
Not as a mate, anyway.  
  
That was what I had begun to see. Past her almost overwhelming desire to return to Earth and forget all that was happening outside of it. But deep inside, I knew she was willing to do whatever it took to make things right.  
  
I saw so much more then the others. Jens, most of the time, saw a whining girl. Nicholas, a best friend, Nepol, a partner in the war. While I stayed on, seeing the lovely, courageous young woman she was destined to become. Her bravery would lead her to become that warrior, as Nicholas' destiny would lead to the same in Galidor. For Galidor.  
  
And I would see them together as well, Allegra and Nicholas, and I would continuously repeat to myself that there was a possible love. There, two best friends who had embarked on a mission of saving the outer dimension together, and would come out triumphant. Then there would be the rest of us, cheering from the sidelines. Nepol, Jens, and of course, myself.  
  
There was one time, when I came so close to telling her I shuddered to think of it afterwards. When we had arrived near the Wexer mining colony, after we had run out of Qorium and Jens and I had decided it was time to get more.  
  
I had blamed myself more then ever then, when my thoughts had put us in danger. I had forgotten to re-fill the Qorium supply tanks and put us all in peril. Not just that, but put Allegra in danger as well. I hated myself that day, and recalled moping in the Egg, once again with Allegra as she had gone from one corner of the ship to another, making sure all was tightly shut and locked.  
  
I had sat at the control panel, looking down at my hands and finding little fascinating about them. I had been so busy blaming myself I had completely forgotten about Allegra for the moment, dwelling on the idea that if I could not so much as remember to do a simple task, what good could I do in the major battle?  
  
In the war? Or perhaps simply in the way.  
  
I suppose my rather quick depression must have been obvious, because Allegra noticed almost immediately. Although I appreciated and was touched by her concern, I still felt worthless. Yet the more we had spoken, the more I had experienced the strange uplifting in my chest that had caused me to shed my sorrow and simply accept that no matter what, we would triumph.  
  
I was after all, Euripides. Last of the Amphibib, and royal philosopher to the court of Galidor. When I had thought of Galidor, I had spoken my heart, relaying all that thinking of the place had made me feel.  
  
Hope.  
  
But secretly, hope in all, not simply our mission. Hope in this strange love I had developed, however hopeless it truly was.  
  
I recalled Allegra's face when she had absorbed all that I had said. She had almost seemed to be glowing at the thought of a wonderful place as was Galidor. At the mention of the Queen, she had pondered wether she would ever have the opportunity to meet her.  
  
I don't know whatever possessed me, and I remember the surprise as I reached out and pulled her to me, embracing her knowing that this would be the only time. That this would only ever be comfort, and nothing else. As expected, that was all she saw it as. Thankfully, I had not revealed myself, and through my haze of love for her she had thanked me for my comfort.  
  
For that was what it had been, I suppose. Regardless of all else.  
  
I kissed her cheek then, turning quickly away to hide my eyes, for I feared they contained all the feelings in my heart, and thoughts in my head.  
  
It was not my place, after all. I was her friend, and her comfort on this mission. I would and will continue to be so, no matter what the future will bring.  
  
Regardless of Gorm, or of this battle, or even of Nicholas himself. I will forever protect her, even if it kills me.  
  
I will care for her.  
  
**********  
  
END 


End file.
